


Bad Dragon

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [64]
Category: Jrock, n'Dool
Genre: Bad dragon toys, F/M, Season of Kink 2017, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: In hindsight, she really should have checked her messages sooner





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: late summer 2017. For the curious, her toys are [Nox](https://bad-dragon.com/products/nox) and [Kelvin](https://bad-dragon.com/products/kelvin) (obviously NSFW). Written for the sex toys square on my Season of Kink card. With special headnod to Kohmei-mun and Rio-mun who approved this for canon. ;)

It wasn't like she hadn't locked the door. She most definitely had. And closed her bedroom door, too, just in case. A little music, a little wine, her favorite Bad Dragon toy, and a halfway decent porno on her laptop, all the makings of an excellent day off just waiting for her enjoyment. She was just getting reacquainted with her little Nox, in fact, teasing herself with the toy, when her bedroom door swung open completely unexpectedly. For a half second she froze, eyes wide at her invader. Then panic hit and she slapped closed her laptop as she snatched her bathrobe to her chest.

“Koh-chan! What the hell?!”

Kohmei at least kept his eyes on her face, though he didn't look particularly embarrassed. Or even shamed.

“You haven't been answering my messages. When you wouldn't answer the phone, either, I got worried. Need a hand with that?”

“Pervert,” she muttered as she watched him move across the room to perch on her bed, her legs pulling up to her chest. “You came all this way because of a few missed messages?”

“Rio tried calling last night. And again this morning. Both times it went straight to voicemail,” Kohmei said, frowning a little bit. “We were worried.”

“My phone charges better if I turn it off, so I do that before bed,” she explained, still feeling completely awkward. “Came alone, did you? Never should've given him a copy of my key.”

“Oh, would you rather we had _all_ come charging in here?” Kohmei countered, lips twitching with badly suppressed mirth. Cocky son of a bitch.

“Don't be ridiculous!” she huffed, swatting at him. And still that shameless little smile, his hand reaching out to liberate her Nox from under the edge of her robe. It was clearly not modeled after human anatomy, exactly, and Masako felt herself going red all over again, just waiting for the snide comments to start.

“Well, this is different,” he said instead. Masako was tempted to just snatch it back, but considering she was still quite naked behind the robe clutched to her chest....

“Look, you've seen I'm all right, if you're not going to leave, then at least let me have some privacy so I can get dressed,” she grumbled at him.

“And further disrupt your plans for the day?” Kohmei countered, setting down the toy to rest his hand on her leg instead. “How rude do you think I am?”

“Considering you walked in on me naked and, instead of covering your face or backing out like a proper gentleman, came and sat on my bed ... very rude. Pervert. What would Rio-nyan say?”

“Oh probably more pouting about not being able to be here himself,” he replied, smirking, his hand sliding up her shin. It wasn't like his touch was unwelcome, per se, but it still felt ... strange. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before this, but the context now was different, more overtly sexual, especially since she had been a heartbeat away from giving in and fucking herself with her Nox. A moment that had now been completely lost.

“Really, I don't mind helping,” he added, fingertips brushing up over her knees. She shuddered, her legs slipping open in silent invitation in spite of her intentions. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive, even with that arrogant little smirk on his lips. She could just strangle him sometimes. Or maybe grab him by the hair and press his face into her crotch.

“Lay back and relax, yeah?” he coaxed, all too easily pulling the light robe from her hands. Masako wasn't sure if she should be allowing this, Kohmei wasn't actually hers, and yet....

“But Rio....”

“Will pout, yes, we've been over this?” he said, laughing. He was taking this all a bit too casually, as if there was nothing strange at all about their situation.

“You're thinking too hard about this,” Kohmei said, leaning in and brushing a brief kiss to her lips. “Unless you're going to say we have to wait for Rio to get here? He'd be happy with that, though you'd have to wait quite awhile. And I'm not sure how he'd react to your friend here.”

“... you really are an ass sometimes, you know that, peacock?” she grumbled, shoving at his chest. She had more she had intended to say, but he interrupted her with another kiss before she could. Despite it all, she melted under him, sinking back into her bed. Damn him and his distracting hands anyway, soft moaning escaping as he caressed bare skin in a way he knew she would be unable to resist. He slipped a finger into her wet heat and she whimpered, her body betraying her as her hips pressed up into his hand. How dare he reawaken her lust so easily?!

“You like it,” he murmured against her skin and, annoyingly, she couldn't really disagree. He knew how to touch her in a way that made her ache for more, and like the asshole he was, he was clearly in no rush to get on with the more. Growling, she reached for her Nox, only to have him grab it away himself ... but not actually use it on her.

“Dammit, Koh-chan,” she huffed, shoving him away with her foot this time, then scooting up the bed to grab another of her toys. What she hadn't expected was how quickly he would recover, grabbing her wrist before she could finish prepping her Kelvin.

“Goddammit, Koh-chan,” she muttered, even more irritated with his devilish grin.

“Shh, shh, now, now, don't be that way,” he drawled and oh she wanted to claw his eyes out for that tone. “You wanted my help, yeah?”

“No, actually, no I did not,” she snapped back, eyes narrowing at him. “And this is _not_ helping, you pushy bastard.”

“You've been spending far too much time with Mahiko-san, my dear. Such fire.... Shouldn't a woman be more pliant during sex?”

“... say that again and I swear I'll tear your balls off and feed them to you....”

The tense moment was promptly interrupted by a cheerfully familiar tune coming from Kohmei's phone. Masako groaned, not sure who she was most annoyed with anymore, Kohmei or Rio. Instead of leaving the room, Kohmei sat back on his heels as he answered his phone.

“Rio-nyan, really, aren't you supposed to be working? She's fine. Mostly,” Kohmei said, pausing for Rio's response and then laughing. “Well, she's currently plotting ways to castrate me or possibly murder me, but other than that.... Would you like to talk to her?”

Kohmei. She was definitely more annoyed with Kohmei at this point. Jerking her wrist free, she set aside her Kelvin and pulled herself up against her headboard with a huff before taking the phone. Asshole.

_“Masako-chan?”_

“I didn't give you a key to my place so you could give it to your idiotic peacock boyfriend,” she grumbled.

_“Eh? Mou, Masako-chan, we were worried!”_

“Well come yourself next time! Or here's a thought, call my brother or Mahiko-hime or the bakery if you can't get through on my private line.”

 _“Okay, um, obviously you're upset about Mei-sama letting himself in ... what, did he catch you in the shower?”_ Rio asked, though she could hear it in his voice that he wasn't sure of that idea himself.

“No, but I was still in bed. Naked. Trying to enjoy myself.”

The sputtering coming from the other end was enough to put a smile on her face. And a terrible, evil, perfect idea in her head.

“In fact, I'm still naked right now, because not only did he just waltz right into my bedroom, instead of backing out and apologizing like a good boy, Koh-chan came right in and helped himself to my Nox.”

 _“Y-your Nox?”_ Rio stammered, though she could hear the doubt in his voice, like he wasn't convinced he really wanted to know.

“Yes. Not that he was using him on me, mind you, because he's an asshole,” she added. “Of course then _you_ have to interrupt. Mood's _completely_ spoiled now, of course. Really, it should not be this hard for a girl to get in a little self-pleasure on a day off.”

The stammering reached entirely new levels of incoherence, she really couldn't make it out at all. It was almost enough to make her feel bad for the man, though not really.

In hindsight, the hand on her thigh should not have been a surprise, and yet still she yelped.

_“Masako-chan?!”_

“Really, Masako-chan,” Kohmei scolded, his hand sliding higher up her thigh, “forgetting about me so easily. Shame on you.”

“I didn't ... dammit, Koh-chan, I'm on the phone, you pervert!”

“So? I'm sure Rio-nyan won't mind,” he said, his fingers brushing against her in the lightest of touches, just enough to make her breath catch.

_“Masako-chan? Is everything okay?”_

“Your boyfriend's a ... a pervert,” she said, cursing the hitch in her words as Kohmei's fingers brushed against her pussy again. “I think you may want to ... to hang up now....”

Unbidden, her knees fell open, Kohmei moving to settle between them. Still fully clothed. Pervert indeed.

_“Are you sure you're –.”_

“Yes, I'm fine,” she interrupted, hissing in a breath when teeth closed lightly on one nipple. “Your boyfriend's a total pervert who apparently thinks me saying the mood is lost is some sort of personal ch-challenge.”

She had to bite her lip then as he eased a finger into her, rubbing her from the inside. His teeth tugged on her nipple a moment, then he was nipping and licking his way lower.

“Oh gods, Rio, I really think ... fuck....”

_“Ma-masako-chan?”_

She really did mean to respond, so of course Kohmei timed it just right that when she opened her mouth, instead of words, she moaned. She squeezed the phone, mostly to keep herself from grabbing a fistful of hair and holding Kohmei down on her. Just his finger had been bad enough, but that tongue was completely wicked, flicking, curling, teasing.

She didn't remember dropping Kohmei's phone, but considering she suddenly had both hands buried in his hair, she had to have done _something_ with it. Masako managed half a thought that Rio not get too worried before Kohmei curled his fingers against her g-spot and she cried out, pushing harder against him. A beat and she sagged back against the headboard, tiny tremors quivering through her while Kohmei freed himself from her lax grasp. She slid her own hand down between her thighs, but only just barely touched herself, still overly sensitive and yet still wanting more. Masako watched through slitted eyes as Kohmei moved down the bed, sliding herself down as well. While she watched, he paused long enough to take off his shirt, then picked up Nox and moved back between her knees. He nudged her hand with the toy, but how could she trust him? A moment of pouting followed by an overly dramatic sigh and then he slid Nox lower, rubbing her pussy with the head of the toy. Still not sure she could trust him, Masako kept watching him as he smiled and nudged just the tip into her.

“What is Nox supposed to be anyway, hmm?” he asked, his tone as bland as if he had asked about a painting rather than the dildo he was slowly sliding deeper in and out of her heated passage.

“A night drake,” she said, licking her lips as she felt it move even deeper into her, firmly rubbing the walls of her pussy with its ridges and nubs.

“The other one?” he asked, nodding in the direction of the other toy.

“Kelvin. Ice drake,” she said, rocking her hips a little.

“I'm sensing a theme,” he said with a soft laugh.

“Well, the store _is_ called Bad Dragon,” she countered, laughing a little breathlessly herself.

“Somehow, I don't think this is an accurate representation....”

“Soooo not the point,” she sighed, closing her eyes. It was a sex shop run by mundanes, for mundanes. Accuracy was definitely not on their list of considerations. She didn't care, she wasn't looking to sleep with an _actual_ dragon, just have a bit of fun with herself. And Nox felt so very good, the slow thrusts letting her fully appreciate every bump and groove.

“Better than the real thing?”

“No idea, never met a drake,” she mumbled. _Why_ was he insisting on talking through this instead of just letting her enjoy herself? Pushy asshole. If he didn't stop asking stupid questions....

For all his posturing, Kohmei really did seem to know what he was doing with her toy, putting some thought and effort into it instead of just mindlessly, robotically thrusting it into her. It was almost too easy to just lay back and let him do all the work, the least he could do after all the trouble he had caused her. At this rate, she might even forgo punishing him.

A thought she promptly retracted when, just as she was about to reach her peak again, he pulled back and stopped touching her. Snapping her eyes open, Masako was more than a little surprised to find him looming over her.

“Shall we find out?” he asked, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips before she could ask what he was on about now. It didn't take him long to clarify, even without her asking, though a corner of her did wonder when he had gotten naked. Most of her, though, really couldn't have cared less. He was hot and hard and felt oh so good inside of her.

“Oh fuck yes,” she sighed, relaxing into his thrusts. The low, throaty laugh that was his response was plenty. She pulled him into another enthusiastic kiss, then let him set his own pace until they were both well and truly spent, panting on her bed.

“Better than a toy?” he asked.

“Shut up,” she muttered, swatting him weakly. Another low chuckle and he reached around her, picking up the nearly forgotten phone.

“Oh, I guess he hung up,” Kohmei said, something not unlike a frown in his voice. Masako resisted the urge to roll her eyes, though just barely.

“Pervert,” she muttered, rolling over to curl up against his side. “Don't you ever fucking do this again.”

“No? But you seemed to be enjoying yourself?”

“I meant barging in and then making poor Rio listen!” she huffed, swatting his chest again. “Gods, you're impossible.”

“Hmm, well, perhaps.”

Masako had a bad feeling this would not be the last time Kohmei walked in on her. And yet at this point, she couldn't say she would necessarily mind.


End file.
